


Painting to Save a Life

by RemiRose



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, More tags to be added as we go, Reader-Insert, Smut, monster racism, partial smut, reader - Freeform, things might get intense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemiRose/pseuds/RemiRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toriel requested your help with the planning of an event to help build communication and relations between monsters and humans. You were more than happy to help her. What you hadn't anticipated was being caught in the cross hairs of hate crimes against monsters and the people you love most. </p><p>Sans x Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painting to Save a Life

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is all based on a dream that I had almost a week ago. It was so intense and crazy, it just HAD to be written. So, there's that. Also, a few notes on my head cannons for Sans. I imagine he can be expressive like Jack Skellington is. And, I also like the idea that he uses magic to fill out his clothes and give himself "body" and that's why he appears "stocky". Anyway, those are just my thoughts, feel free to interpret his appearance how you wish to! Aaaand, I also had no intention of putting smutty things in this chapter. But... it happened anyway. Ugh... 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and stick around for the coming chapters!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale or any of it's associated characters or themes.

“Ah, thank you so much, I know these will be great!” You smiled happily at the two dog monsters that you had been taking pictures of. 

The woman smiled at you. “Anything to help the cause! Let us know how the painting turns out! We'd love to see it.”

You nodded before kneeling in front of their son. “Hey, Milo. I do believe a certain someone has earned himself a sucker.” Waggling your eyebrows, you reached into the bag at your side and pulled out a wrapped piece of candy. His little black tail started wagging a mile a minute. 

“Thank you, thank you!” He took the sucker from you before hugging you with his furry little paws. 

“Ah, you spoil him!” Milo's dad laughed. 

“Ugh, I can't help it! He's so darn adorable!” The monster family happened to be your neighbors, and you learned quickly to keep a stock of suckers in your purse at all times. If Milo came up to you, and you didn't have a treat for him, the puppy dog eyes he gave you would shatter your poor little heart into a million pieces. 

“hey, babe.” 

“Hey, Sans.” Quickly, you moved back up to give him a kiss on his skeletal cheek. “We're just finishing up.”

With a smile and a wave, your neighbors headed off. 

“how did it go?” Sans took his hand out of his hoodie pocket to grasp one of yours as soon as you put your camera back into the case. You squeezed his hand tightly.

“It was great! Milo was so well behaved the whole time. I'm pretty sure the promise of candy was the driving force in that, though.” You giggled. “Mia and Louis are so cute together, Sans! Ugh. This painting is going to be amazing!” 

Sans couldn't help the feeling of warmth that blossomed in his chest from the look on your face. You were so happy and eager. And all because you wanted to help monster-human relations. You and your close friend were putting an exhibit together for a conference going on to help improve communications and relationships between humans and monsters. You were both painters that had met in school years ago. You also both happened to be humans involved with monster partners. 

“Do you think Tori would sit for me again? Anytime I do a painting of her, people go crazy! She's so beautiful.”

Sans chuckled. “i'm sure she'd love to, babe. maybe we could convince Frisk to sit in with her this time.” 

“Ah, that would be great.” You sighed happily, swinging your connected hands between the two of you. “Oh, before I forget. I do need to get some more paint before we head home. When I tried to paint something last week, I opened up one of my tubes, and let's just say it looked entirely questionable.”

“sure, sure. _oil_ don't see why that would be a problem.” You snorted at his pun. 

After a quick stop at the art supply store, you both headed home. “Paps, we're back!” You called out before kicking off your shoes and heading towards your crafting room to deposit your new goodies. Sans had treated you to a new brush set that you had been oogling for a long time now. You had tried to convince him that you didn't need it and that he shouldn't spend the money, but he leaned in close and whispered “babe, with the way you rode my _bone_ last night, I'll buy you whatever you want.”, and there was just no arguing with that. Plus, you instantly became a blushing, stuttering mess that couldn't even form a cohesive sentence, let alone a compelling argument. 

Taking a deep inhale when you went back downstairs, your nose was flooded with a wonderful smell. “Ah, Paps, are you making pasta?”

“Of course, Human! Spaghetti is the best, and I learned a new recipe today! It will be done soon.”

“Alright, I'll go pick out a movie!” 

Sans was already plopped onto the couch when you walked into the living room. His legs were stretched out and his head leaning back on one of the cushions, eyes closed. You plopped into his lap, watching his face for any reaction. When you got none, you pouted and wiggled your hips a little. 

“hey now... that's cheating.” He popped one eye open. 

“Help me pick out a movie to watch during supper.” Scrambling off of his lap, you made your way over to the DVD cabinet. “Ooh, what about a super hero movie? We bought this one, but haven't watched it yet...” You grabbed the the disc and popped it into the player before moving back onto the couch to sit with Sans. You snuggled close to his side and nuzzled your face between his face and shoulder, arm settling across the stomach his magic created to fill out his clothing. 

“You okay, skele-love?”

Sans wrapped his arm around your shoulders to pull you closer to him. He always enjoyed how warm and soft you felt. “yeah, babe. just tired from helping Tori pick security for the event.” He drug a hand down his face. “sometimes it's hard to tell who wants to be there for the job, and who just wants to be able to push people around. making this as stress-free as possible is stressful...”

You ran a hand down his round magic belly before settling in his lap and rubbing deeply. “Maybe I could help you release some of that stress later...” you purred against his skull. 

His hand grabbed yours and pressed it harder against the spot where you could feel his dick growing. “do you think you could _hand_ le that?” 

“I think I could _finger_ something out.”

“fuck, what did I do to deserve a punsexual like you?” He pressed his face to yours in a heated kiss, hips thrusting slightly against both of your hands. The long skeletal figures of his other hand wove through your hair to pull you even tighter to him. You drag your tongue along his teeth. A flush was quickly spreading across your body. Goodness, did you need him right then and there. 

“Brother, are you ready for supper?!” Papyrus called as he walked into the living room, expertly managing to carry three heaping plates of spaghetti. “I ruined a perfectly good plate of spaghetti for you by covering it with ketchup.”

Sans had pulled away from you so quickly, you weren't even sure if you had been making out at all. Strike that. The uncomfortable wetness that had settled in your panties was definitely proof of what you had been doing. Fuck. 

“Here you are, Human!” The much taller skeleton brother handed you a warm plate. His huge smile was infectious.

“Thanks so much, Papyrus. This seriously smells great.” Your stomach suddenly gurgled loudly. Cue nervous laughter. 

“Nothing can resist food made by THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” He struck a pose and nearly dropped his own plate of food. 

 

After dinner you had managed to convince Paps to let you wash the dishes since he had been kind enough to make dinner for everyone. He happily accepted as he practically leapt up the stairs with the promise of a story from Sans who had shuffled after him in his worn pink slippers. Music played softly from the small radio you kept in the kitchen as you scrubbed at the pot. Your hips swayed slightly to the beat of the song as you hummed the tune. Doing dishes sucked, but your favorite music always made it a little easier to tolerate. 

The hands that gripped your hips tightly also made it a little easier to tolerate. You bit your lip as you pushed your ass against him. “What happened to Paps' bedtime story?” Placing the washed pot in the drying rack, you grabbed the next dish. 

“poor guy passed out as soon as he hit the bed. grabbed a book from the shelf and when I turned around, he was practically drooling.”

You stifled a laugh, getting a vivid mental image of Papyrus' orange drool covering his pillow. Sans wrapped his arms around your middle, hips rutting against your ass as he buried his face in the crook of your neck. His teeth grazed against the sensitive flesh, and you couldn't help thrust back toward him. 

“Sans,” you whined. “I need to finish these or he'll be mad at me in the morning.” 

“you know he is never mad at you for long.”

“Paps has never had a reason to be mad at me...”

“my point is proven.”

You rolled your eyes. “ _You're_ going to drive me mad if you don't stop that.” Sans hips hadn't stilled for a moment and you could feel the wetness returning to your underwear. 

“maybe that's how I want you...” A hand slipped into your panties, easily manipulating your slick folds to find the hidden gem of nerves. Your knees nearly buckled as he found it and pressed hard.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” you chanted it like a mantra. 

“you only needed to ask once, babe.” You could feel his wide smirk against your neck. 

“Ha ha, very fun—eee!” Two fingers sunk into you and pumped quickly. You had to clamp onto the counter to keep yourself up right. He knew the secrets to playing you like a fine instrument. They curled inside of you just right to hit that spot inside you that stole your breath and caused your vision to blur. “Sans, please, it's too much, I can't.”

“shh, you know I always take care of you.”

You pulled his hand from your pants to turn around in his arms. Gripping both sides of his face, you pressed your lips tightly against him. A groan left you both as he opened his mouth and his tongue moved to dance with your yours. The magic of it left a faint tingling that you could never get enough of. 

He squeezed at your chest, thumbing your hardening nipple. “I think it's _breast_ if we move this upstairs.”

You rolled your lust hazed eyes, but grabbed his hand anyway to lead him upstairs. As you practically jogged up the stairs, you could feel your phone vibrating in your pocket. The only person that ever messaged you this late was your bestie Layla. Go figure she could manage to find the _perfect_ time to try and get in contact with you. Whatever, you'd message her later with all the disgusting details. That's what best friends were for, right?

After closing the door as quietly as he could, Sans made quick work of stripping you of your cardigan and top, reveling in the soft flesh of your breasts that was revealed to him. He groaned. He ripped his own top off before pressing back against you. That was until the loud sound of your phone vibrating against Sans' bones through your pants filled the air.

“Ugh!” You reached into your pocket to fish your cell out, fully prepared to fire off a text to Layla about the rudeness of interrupting your trip to the bone-zone. 

The first thing that caught your attention was the 5 missed calls. She never called you that many times. But, ice ran through your veins as you started reading through the texts she had sent. 

**Layla Vanderson:**

**_Please, (Your Name), pick up._**

**_I need you!_ **

**_Please!_ **

**_Elias and I were walking in the park and these guys they just came out of no where._ **

**_He's hurt really bad. He tried to protect me._ **

**_They took him in an ambulance!_ **

**_Please answer..._ **

**_They say he might not make it..._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Well... more of a cliff hanger than I intended... And I feel I left poor Sans with _blue balls_. Heh heh heh, get it? Yeah? Blue magic dick? Eh heh... /nervous laughter  
>  /shuffles away


End file.
